boys, men, daddys and kate
by vix8
Summary: tony and kate go under cover but tony has some trouble with his childhood. tatelast chapter coming up soon.
1. getting ready

Hey this is me. Yes I got sick of that other fic so I decided to write a new one now I have a good one for you this time ok so you're in for a ride. Ok this is fiction all in my own except the characters which I take no credit for. The story is purely for a good read.

Its 9am Kate just walked into the bullpen.

It's was raining pretty hard out side and it was blowing a gale. Kate took off her coat and slowly walked over to her desk and she casually started to work on some filing and case paperwork.

Two minutes later Tony walked in sat at his desk and started to write something.

"Hey Katie", he said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't call me Katie!" I informed firmly. Then I gave him a cheeky smile.

"Hey Tony",

_It was nice. Silence all around, except for the sound of the rain on the roof. _

Three hours later. Suddenly the doors burst open.

With a great bang and Gibbs came bounding through.

"DeNozzo, Todd my office, Now" Gibbs commanded. I got up bristly and walked quickly to his office. Tony was right behind me.

"Ok guys we've got a big case on our hands here so every thing by the book", said Gibbs as his eyes fell upon Tony.

Here's your files, take a look at them. We need you two to go under cover at this navy base. Gibbs handed then a couple of pictures of a navy base close by.

"This case is very delicate, ok! Admiral Haywood has been accused of killing the last first grade teacher in an alcoholic rage because he maybe trafficking drugs to keep his seamen awake on the long shifts, she new to much but this is all in your files ok" .

_Ok Katie you ate going to be on a under cover operation with Tony. Great what fun this is going to be._

"So how long will we be there for" I asked Gibbs. "About two weeks", he answered.

"Tony you got any questions on the case". "No, don't think so" he sounded a bit distant.

_He's probably thinking about some girl he had last night or something stupid like that._

"Kate you are Cathy Anderson you're married to Tony who is Tommy Anderson. "But That and everything else is in the file as well, So good luck you start tomorrow and are expected to be there to night, so go home and pack report back here at seven pm and well set you guys up with all the mics, cameras and stuff, Kate you have to report back to me every night at seven pm, because you're in the most danger. All you two have to do is find out the truth about the teacher's death Ok", Gibbs said, "I'll see you two seven pm sharp".

_Danger, great that's just what I need. _

I walk out of Gibbs office and grab my coat on my way out the door.

"Hey I can take you if you want?" Tony spoke.

"Ok then lets go" I replied.

_Tony was acting a little strange I mean it wasn't strange for him to offer me a ride or anything he was just being really quiet and if Anthony DeNozzo is being quiet you know something is wrong but I wont ask maybe its nothing._

So we walked outside to his car it was still raining and it was really windy.

"So are we going to your house or mine" I asked.

"I don't care who ever".

"Ok we'll go to yours first, because it's closer".

So we drove to his house and he went and packed. I decided to follow I thought I'd help him.

It took us about ten minutes at his house.

Then we went to my house.

"Tony you can come in if you want and we'll have coffee before we go back to the office ok" I said. "Yip ok" said Tony with a sigh.

"So Kate this is a nice place you got here"

"What's that suppose to mean"

"Nothing I just paying you a compliment"

"Oh thanks", Kate was a little shocked.

"That's ok"

Kate and Tony sat in silence for a while.

Them Kate looked at Tony face he looked scared or sad but she could tell he was ok.

"Are you ok Tony?"

"I'm fine Kate". But this fine was an I'm actually ok fine it was a there is something else going on but what was the question.


	2. settling in

Eight pm

"Hey boss" I said cheerfully, "where all ready to go. "Ok let's go get you two suited up and ready to go ay" said Gibbs.

Later

We arrive at the army base and are on our way to meet the admiral. We approach the administrator's desk. "Hi how can I help" said a lovely young lady at the desk she was blonde and had blue eyes. "Hi I'm Cathy Anderson and this is my husband Tommy I'm the new first grade teacher and Tommy's going to be the admirals new assistant" Kate said to the young woman. (_She new that because she read it in the car on the way which was a bit of a mistake because it made her feel sick). _

"Yes we were expecting you I'll tell him that you're here, it says here (she points to her computer) that you two start in the morning. So I'll get George to show you where you will be staying and I'll see you in the morning. A man a little shorter than Tony can over and led us to the place.

It was nice it had a kitchen, a lounge, a bathroom and so on. "Ok thank you George" I said and he left.

"Ok let's get set up" Tony said which were the first words he'd said in the last 4 hours. "Right I'll set up the bugs and you can set up and you the lap top k".

I was a little tired because for one I didn't sleep very well last night and for two it had been a long day. We had dinner and I decide to watch some TV. So I sat on the couch and cuddled up with a throw I found on the end. Tony was up at the sink doing the dishes and doing the general tidy up. He looked a bit stressed. "Tony come and sit down just relax a bit" I said.

_Wow me telling Tony to relax this is weird._

He did a huge yawn and slowly came sat down at the other end of the couch. "So what do you want to watch" I asked him. "Don't really care ay" he yawed again. "Are you alright, you've been really quiet today DeNozzo", I questioned. "No I'm fine just fine don't worry ok I'm fine", he assured me. "Tony if you tell me your fine one more time I will have to believe other wise" I through back at him, "I'm just worried ok". "Well don't be" he said. We watched tv for about two hours. "Well I'm going to bed", I said, night tony.

_At this point we had totally forgot that there was only one bed!_

I have a shower and now I'm getting ready for bed and I hear a noise in the corner of the bed room. Me being curious go over to take a look and out jumps a humungous rat. "TTTOOOOOOOONNNNNNNYYYYYYYYY", I scream. Tony races into the room just to find me up on the bed pointing to the corner. "Tony ther..theres a giant rat in the corner help me", I say shakly. He chukles and says "ok ok don't worry I'll catch the little bugger".

After a few minutes of tony bounding around the room after the rat. He finally catches the descusting thing. "there you go" he said. "thanks" I say, " rigt I'm going to bed now". "Yeh me to" he says, " um wait a second there's only one bed". " so we're surpose to be married tony, anyway we're adults we can sleep in the same bed", I said. " ok fine I'll just have a shower" he says in defeat.

I hear the shower turn on as I'm getting under the covers. About five minutes later. I hear a voice say. " kate I forgot my pijamers is it alright if I get dressed out there". " yes I wont look" I say with a giggle. Then tony came out of the bathroom with a only a towl on.

_Damn he is gorgeous stronge shoulders, nicely toned stomach nice ass. Ow that's a sexy man. What are you thinking kate this is tony. Stop it bad kate bad. _

I put me head under the covers. A few minutes later. "ok you can look now" he said. I imerge as he's walking over. He gets under the warm covers and suggles down. We both roll over so our backs are facing. "Night kate" "sweet dreams tony" and I fall asleep.

So what do you think I'll post more soon.


	3. here comes trouble

Three am

Kate wakes up to the thrashing and screaming of Tony beside her. "Daddy, daddy no no don't I'll be good I'm sorry I'm sorry". Kate turns to him and tries to calm him down. "Shhh shh it's ok shh wake Tony your safe shh" she says as she soothes and put her hand on his cheek. Tony suddenly shot straight up he was sweating profusely. "Tony what was that about are you ok" I said a bit worried.

"Nothing I'm fine ok just go back to sleep. I'm going to get a glass of water then I'll be back ok", he snapped. I feel a little hurt.

_I was only trying to help he didn't have to talk to me like that. _

I lay a wake for ten minutes staring at the ceiling until I feel Tony get back in the bed then I hear "sorry for snapping at you Kate". "That's ok Tony are you alright" I ask again. 'yip just fine go back to sleep" he replies. So I roll over and go back to sleep.

In the morning (seven am)

I wake up to an empty space beside me. Tony must have gotten up early.

I walk into the kitchen to find note on the table saying.

**Hey Kate **

**Just gone to do some early morning snooping see ya at lunch 12 noon at the house ok. Good luck for today.**

**Tony**

_Ok so I may as well get ready for work._

I have a shower and some breakfast then get gong to the administrator's office. I check in with that nice blonde girl again and then make my way to the classroom.

I walk in to the class to see 20 or so 6 yr olds ready for me.

_Right this is gong to fun _

I write my name on the white board then address the class. "Hi everybody me name is Mis I mean Mrs Anderson. I nearly forget that I'm supposed to be married.

_Oops_

"Ok first I take the roll" I say. Looking around the desk then it pops up for me. "Arr here it is Sophie, Lily, Tony…

12noon

I make me way back to the house on base. I walk in the door to see Tony sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey Tony how's your day been sorry I missed you this morning. How did the snooping go" I said cheerfully as I sat down to the coffee Tony had made me.

"Well the snooping went great I found out that the admiral greats drunk every night at the bar down the road and when he gets home he beats his wife. Isn't it a wonderful day and then after finding this out from good old gorgy boy. I go and see his wife to ask her about it I tell her that I'm only asking her this for her own god and that I'm here to help and she denies it all even though she has fist bruise on her right cheek and then calls her husband who tells me that I'm not going to be in this job long if I'm going to make false accusations and prey in to other business. So yeh I'm sorry I missed you this morning to", Tony yells at me then storms off to the bed room, slams the door and locks it.

"Tony I'm sorry. I didn't know please come out what the matter" I say to the bedroom door. "Just leave me alone" he says back.

_Great know I've pissed off Tony this is great. And all that stuff about the admiral wow you'd never know all the times I've meet him he seemed so nice. _

It's now 12:30

"Ok Tony I have to go back to class now so see you tonight and maybe the rest off the will be better ay" I say as I grab a sandwich on the way out the door.

_I suppose now I have to get back to work now as well. I just keep thinks of what my farther did to me in his drunken rages no wonder my mother left me._

* * *

Ok what do you think of it so far please review and ill try to make it right ok. What could Tony mean in his last though? What was he on about his farther? 


	4. hard times & attacted

Hey everyone this is me hope you like this next chapter its reveals a little more about what's bugging Tony.

Sitting in the class marking some work the kids did earlier. Kate thinks about the mood Tony was in.

He wasn't his usual self, passing comments or teasing me. Its weird I miss my Tony. Wait my Tony what am I on about. He's not mine. Get these thoughts out of your head.

"Mrs Anderson" Kate heard a small voice call. She looked around to see little Lily looking at her with her big blue eyes.

"Yes Lily" she said to the small girl.

"Mrs Anderson there's man at the door for you he looks mad.

"Thank you Lily" she said looking over to the door there was George standing in the doorway.

She made her way over there. "Hi George. What can I do for you?"

"Mrs Anderson I need to speak to you outside" he said in a sharp tone

"Ok give me a minute." She called the class to attention. "Class I'm just going outside to talk to George for a second. Keep working and I'll be back in a minute".

"Kathy you're needed in the Admiral's office after work today" he said in a voice with short integrity.

"Um do you know what for" Kate said she was a bit scared.

"No" he said flatly.

"Ok see you I have to get back to class now" she replied.

_I have to tell Tony so if something goes wrong he knows where I am._

Back in the class

"Hey guys and gals did you miss me" she said to her class as cheerfully as she could. "Um I have to see someone ok, you kids are doing great, your a good bunch of children. Be back in a minute." she told them.

Kate walked to the administrator's desk and asked to see her husband. The blonde lady said that her name was Lucy, and that she'll get Tommy for her. Finally Kate knew that lady's name.

Kate thought that she would find out some info from Lucy while she was waiting.

"So Lucy can I ask you something?"

"Um ok what do you want to know?"

_Lucy was really lovely_

"Ok what you think of the admiral?"

"He's he's um" she sounded a bit scared.

"It's ok. Take your time you don't have to answer" Kate reassured Lucy.

"No its' fine he's a chauvinistic pig that beats his wife and likes to control people, see this" she said as she lifted up her top to reveals a huge black and purple bruise with and tinge of green.

"Oh my god did he? Kate was in shock.

"Yes" Lucy said as tears started to stream down her cheeks.

Kate took her hand and hugged her. "Its all going to be alright I promise."

Then instead of Tony walking towards them. It was the Admiral.

"Well Mrs Anderson nice to finally meet you" he said in a big booming voice, "Since you can get out of class now we'll talk now and I'll send Lucy here to look after your class". Lucy was wiping her eyes as she left to go to the class.

"Follow me Kathy. Can I call you Kathy?" he asked. She opened her mouth to answer and he butted in with "Of course I can".

They walked to his office and he sat behind his desk. "Take a seat Kathy" he paused. She took a seat and looked up at him he was an extremely huge man looked about 6 foot 3 and 160 Kgs. He could over power her easily. "Ok now I suppose you want to know why I brought you here. Well that's because you're a beautiful woman and I like beautiful women it's just a pity that your married" he told her with a big grin on his face.

She was speechless she didn't know what to say. "Um what?" she said.

He came round to her side of the desk and put his face right up to hers. She could small alcohol on his breath. "You are really sexy you know. I think I might have a bit of dessert right now" he said.

Then he picked her up by her arms and slammed her against the wall and planted a big wet kiss forcefully on to her lips. She struggled a bit but it didn't do much. With an attempt to distract him she kneed him in the balls and as he let go for a few seconds she run for the door. He followed her until he saw another person and let her get away from him.

She ran to the class and walked into see Lucy reading them a story. She walked over beside Lucy and asked to see her in the corner. So they told the class that they were just going to talk over in the corner and that they were sorry today was so hectic. Over in the corner Kate told her that she couldn't go back to her desk yet.

"Why" she asked her curiously.

"Because he's drunk and he attacked me." Kate said to her strictly.

"Oh my, I see, are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"No not really sorry I really need to see Tony I mean Tommy my husband" Kate had made a slip up but Lucy didn't really seem to notice, "But we need to finish off school day for these children their life's have been so hectic lately with their teacher dieing and all they really don't need their new teacher walking out on them" she said. "Oh and one more thing if you ever need anything don't be afraid to call round my house. I'm sure Tommy won't mind".

"Oh okay" she said with a surprised look.

They finished off the day and at 3 pm Kate went back to the house wanting to see Tony, but he finished at 5 pm so she had a shower to help her relax and found two big bruises on her arms.

_Bastard! fk I'm going to get this one. _

She got dressed and went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee but the door bell rang and to her surprise it was Lucy.

"You said I could come round any time but if you don't want me here I can go" Lucy said with a sad look on her face.

"No, no come sit down what's up? Do you want a cup of coffee I was just making one?" Kate asked her.

"Oh yes please".

A few minutes later Kate came in to the lounge with two cups of coffee. She sat down beside Lucy and handed her one.

"So what happened?" Kate asked

"Well…"

They talked until Tony came home about anything and everything.

Kate heard the door open and she went to see who it was. "Hi Tommy how was your day?" she said giving Tony a kiss on the lips as well as giving him the heads up that they had a guest and that he had to call her Kathy.

Then he saw Lucy sitting on the couch. "Not to bad honey" he replied.

"Oh Tommy sweetheart, this is Lucy the administrator for the base, you remember her don't you" Kate introduced Lucy to Tony.

But Tony had a certain dull tone to his voice. "Hi", Tony put his hand out to greet Lucy but she just looked at it almost scared of it.

Kate went over a sat beside Lucy and whispered in her ear, "He doesn't bite you know".

Lucy looked at Kate then shook Tony's hand and said "hi nice to meet you" she got up, "Oh I must be going, thanks for everything see you tomorrow".

"You don't have to go you know" Kate told her.

"Oh that's alright I have to anyway"

"Ok then see you" Kate answered.

"Bye" Tony said as Lucy made her way out the door.

he asked. So what do you want to do for dinner go out or eat in?

"I don't know, I can cook if you want?" she said.

"No its fine I'll make some pasta okay" he said.

"Ok then that sounds great" she answered. Kate was quite surprised that Tony could cook and that Lucy had told her all that stuff and that she and Lucy were becoming good friend. Tony got up and went into the kitchen. Kate heard the sound of pots and pans and things in the kitchen. She was bored in the lounge so she went into the kitchen to see if Tony wanted any help.

"No thanks I'm fine." he said.

"Okay, oh how was the rest of your day really?" she asked him with caution.

"Not that great he sent me on this to two and a half hour errand and then yelled at me for being too long even though I had to go out of town to get this thing. "Ohh fk" he swore. He had burnt himself on the hot element. He ran it under the cold tap for a few minutes then went back to cooking.

"Oh sorry, don't worry and since it's Friday and we both get the weekend off we can put all the information together tomorrow and rest on Sunday. She told him as she was looking through the case file.

"Okay that's good I really don't like that man, we only need to find the evidence to pin the murder on him and we can go home, you can go sit down if you want I'm fine in here," he said.

"Ok Tony thanks. The kids really wore me out." she yawned and went to sit down.

20 minutes later Tony had finished making dinner.

"Kate dinner"

"Coming" she said. She sat down at the table and started to eat. Tony did the same. "Wow Tony this is great, I never knew you could cook." she said to him.

"Well what did you think that I ate take out every night" he bit. "Oh sorry" she murmured. "No I sorry I'm just a bit jumpy sorry".

They finish their dinner put the dishes in the dishwasher. While Tony had a shower Kate got into her pjs and sat down to watch some TV.

10 minutes later.

Tony came out of the bathroom and saw Kate asleep on the couch. It was 7:00 and Kate had to report to Gibbs, Tony didn't really want to wake her up but he had to. He walked over and kneeled down beside the couch. "Kate. Come on, you have to Wake up Kate." He put his hand on her arm and she winced as she woke up. "Oh sorry what happened are you alright"

"What" she said. "Oh nothing I you just gave me a fright", she lied.

"Sorry Kate but you have to report to Gibbs." He told her.

So she sleepily go up and walked over to the laptop turned it on and had a quick briefing with Gibbs. "Ok that's fine you look tired Kate you should go to bed okay" Gibbs said to her, "Hi Tony hope everything's going well," He addressed Tony, "Okay bye talk to you tomorrow". "You heard the man Kate bed time" Tony told her.

"Okay" she yawned at him.

"Actually I'm going to come as well" so they both got into bed. "Night Kate" said Tony.

"Sweet dreams Tony", said Kate.

Kate woke up again to Tony yelling at the top of him lungs. "Daddy no I'll be good, don't no no, I'm sorry daddy your drunk, stop, stop."

She rolled over to wake him up. She put her hand on his cheek and been discovered he was sweating. "Tony! Tony! Wake up it's only a nightmare." She said as she moved her hand to his shoulder and gently shook him.

He woke up. Tears were threatening to fall but he held them back. "Tony what's going on what did your dad do? Why are you having these nightmares?" Kate demanded. One look at his face and she did the only thing she could think of that might get him to calm down and possibly open up.

She put her arms around him and held on tightly. That's when unable to hold them back any longer Tony let the tears flow as he held on to her for what felt like dear life, like he if let go he would fall away. "Shhh shhh its okay everything's going to be fine." She cooed.

Tony cried for awhile but he didn't know why he felt so comfortable letting it out to Kate. A tear slipped down Kate's cheek for Tony, he was in a lot of emotional pain and she hated seeing him like this.

After awhile he stopped. Kate look into Tony's eyes and said, "We'll talk in the morning, go back to sleep."

He laid his head on her chest and she one hand in his hair and as they fell asleep he looked up at her and said, "Night Kate and thank you".

Well what you think I'll write more soon. ooohh what is going on.


	5. please stop daddy & attacked 2

Hi sorry I took so long yeh so what you been waiting for.

The morning sun shone through the curtains and on to the bed. A beam of sunlight shone into Kate's eyes causing her to slowly awoke. Her eyes flickered open and she rolled over to realise that Tony wasn't there. She sleepily walked to the kitchen. "Tony are you in here", she couldn't find him anywhere. "Tony!" but Kate wasn't that worried. She knew he was a big boy he could look after himself.

_Big boy this is the right word for it. Tony wasn't a man not in Kate's eyes anyway a man was mature and Tony wasn't what you called mature. Maybe this had something to do with last night._

Kate decided to make herself some breakfast it was going to be a very busy day, she could tell. She just couldn't figure out why she hadn't told Tony about the admiral attacking her.

Suddenly the admiral came bursting into the room

"Is Tommy Here?"

"No get out of my house you bastard", Kate sternly spoke.

"You mean my house, it's my base, it's my house, so your husband isn't here now we have time to play, what you wanna do first Kathy" the admiral spat at Kate.

He throws her to the floor and kicks her in the side. It winded her a bit. "That'll teach you".

_I_ _can't take this. I'm a special agent, how can she just let this man push me around? I have to fight back._

She caught her breath and got up from the floor.

"So you want to play some more do you Kathy? What a good sport you are", the admiral smirked at Kate.

"Get out", Kate punched him in the mouth and a kick to the balls gave him a shock.

"Get out of this house, you killed the last teacher here you're not going to kill me".

"So what if I killed her no one is ever going to find out about it.

All the evidence has been taken care of", the admiral smuggle said to Kate with a chuckle.

"Get the fk out" Kate started to scream.

At this point the admiral got the idea and went.

Kate was really shaken up she had acted really tough but she was so scared. She didn't know what to do so she began to make herself breakfast again and where was Tony and why wasn't he home yet?

It was now 12:30 noon.

She was getting a bit worried about Tony. Kate picked up the phone to call Tony's cell. When the door banged open and then slammed shut.

"Honey I'm home", a familiar voice rang through the house.

"It's alright Tony nobodies here, where were you? I was getting worried" Kate snapped at Tony.

"Out! Alright! Any way why do you care?" Tony snared at Kate.

"Tony you don't mean that, what's the matter with you, you've been in I mood the whole time we've been here and what was all that about last night, what's going on Tony"

"You really wanna know Kate?" Tony yelled.

_This wasn't Tony Kate was scared for the second time today. Something was so wrong._

"Yes Tony I really wanna know!" Kate's voice was barely a whisper.

"You know what Kate just forget about it!" with that Tony walked of into the bathroom and Kate heard the door lock.

Kate walked over to the bathroom door.

"Tony we can't leave it like this, Tony, Tony"

"Kate just go away!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

Kate sat outside the bathroom door for at least an hour.

Finally there was I loud click from the bathroom door as it unlocked. Tony emerged to find Kate sitting on the floor infront of the bathroom door. She looked up at him.

"So are you ready to talk now?"

Tony didn't say a word. He just nodded, walked to the couch and sat down.

Kate followed him, then she sat a beside him.

"Ok Tony why have you been acting so different and why are these nightmares so traumatic? And what are they about?" Kate said.

"Well… I… um… my father was a drunk. He use to come home every night and hit momma, I couldn't stand it, and so I started to stand up for her.

Then he started hitting me instead, I was 12. He broke both my arms, my leg, all me fingers, my nose, numerous black eyes and many cut and bruises. One time he tried to hit Rosa my baby sister, she was 6 but I wouldn't let him at this point he lost total control he throw me through a glass door I was only 14, the glass cut me up so bad I nearly died from blood loss, a shard of glass also punctured my right kidney ". Tony took off his shirt to show Kate I 6 inch long scar across his stomach and a smaller scar on his back.

Kate covered her mouth.

"Oh my god".

"The nightmares have recently become worse because the admiral brings up all those memories of my drunken father, Last night it just got too much".

"Tony I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say, how did you get away?"

Well one night I was about 17 he came home dunk again, but we had a plan.

He went to hit momma and I smacked him on the head with a frying pan we dragged him to the shied and called the police, we told them he was in the shied and when they went in he was dead, I hit him so hard I killed him" Tony finished quietly.

Kate was shocked, she never knew. She had no idea what to do.

When suddenly she began to cry, she didn't understand why, the tears just fell.

Tony went to put his arms around her but he bumped her side. Kate winced in pain.

"What was that Kate I can't have given you a fright? Why did you wince?"

"Well… are… I… um… he attacked me Tony, twice".

"He what!"

She showed him the bruises one her arm and recent one on her side just above her waist.

"Fk Kate why didn't you tell me? Why?"

"I don't know Tony I don't know".

Again she began to sob. This was so strange for Kate usually she never cry. I mean she was a special agent people like her and Tony did cry.

But right now she was so upset scared angry and worried all she could do was cry.

Tony pulled her into a hug but he was careful not to touch the bruises.

Well what did you think great not so great awful you tell what could I change what should I leave in. give my you opinion.

Cool vix I wont take as long to write the next chapter I promise.

I'll take longer.

Hehe nah.


	6. hold me

Hey guys this didn't take as long so hope you still like it sweet.

Tony looked down at Kate with a strange look in his eyes. Kate didn't recognise this look. It was almost like he was scared.

"Kate why didn't you tell me?" Tony asked Kate.

Kate had to think, why didn't she tell him? Tony was her partner. He was there to watch her back and she was there to do the same for him. Why was it just so much easier to lie to him? When there relationship relied on trust. She knew she trusts him but then what was the problem.

Finally Kate looked up at Tony. Meeting his eyes with her own.

"I don't know, I just couldn't", Kate whispered in his ear. Why she did this she didn't know either.

"Ok but from know on we tell each other everything ok"

"Ok I promise". They shook hands on it.

Tony didn't quite understand her explanation or why she had whispered it to him but never the ness he tried to. This was getting to deep for Kate's liking. Kate felt way too vulnerable. She decided to change the subject.

"Where'd you go this morning?" Kate questioned.

"I just went for a long walk, had to clean me head"

"Oh right, what time you leave?"

"About 4:30 I just couldn't sleep"

"The night mares were that bad"

"I just kept replay that one scene in my head and the look of hate in his eyes"

Kate just looked at her feet. Another awkward moment in which she had no idea to act.

"What the time?" Tony asked Kate. He knew Kate was quite uncomfortable with where this conversation was leading again.

"I have no idea" Kate replied.

So they both went to see the time was.

When they got to the clock in the kitchen they saw the time was 1:30. It was lunch time and Tony hadn't even had breakfast yet. This day has turned really tiring just like Kate had thought.

Just then Kate realised she had done any washing or dishes or anything the whole time they had been there. The house was a pig sty.

"Tony have you got any washing? I'm gonna do some"

"Um yip it's in the bedroom". Tony gave Kate a gleaming smile.

Tony I know we are a little more comfortable with each other but I'm not picking up your dirty washing who knows what I'll find"

"Don't worry Kate there's nothing in it I don't wont you to see"

"That's my point Tony, what you want me to see and what I want to see are two very different things"

"Well I can tell you my clothes don't bite but that's about it, that I can assure you."

"Oh I feel so much better", this sentence dripped with sarcasm.

Tony and Kate spend about 2hours cleaning the house up. It really was a pig sty.

When they had finished clean Kate made herself a sandwich. She decided to watch some TV well she ate. She put the sandwich down to find the remote and when she turned back around to eat her sandwich half had all ready gone. She was sure she hadn't eaten any. Then she thought Tony.

As she looked up she saw Tony munch down the last bite.

"Tony that was my sandwich!"

"Well at least I saved you half"

"That is not the point", Kate said as she elbowed Tony in the stomach.

"Ow Kate! I'll get you", Tony exclaimed as he ran after Kate. He finally caught her.

He grabbed her by the arms I little harder than intended. Kate winced and gasped in pain.

"Oh sorry Kate I forgot"

"No it's alright"

This brought Kate and Tony back to the real world.

"Lets just order Chinese food, and then we have get to work on the case". Tony said.

"Ok oh I should tell you he confessed"

"He what!"

"He confessed when he was in here this morning".

"Kate we have bugged the entire place we might just have what we need to get this guy, we'll send them to Abby see what we got"

"Yes that's great; hey how about we also have all the stuff Lucy told me the other day there might be something on that to"

So Tony and Kate got to work they sent all the bugs to Abby.

Then rebugged the house this time they put up cameras.

They ordered there Chinese and where about to sit down and eat when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Kathy it's me Lucy can I come in?"

"Sure Lucy come in, the doors open"

Lucy let herself in, and walked into the lounge where Kate and Tony were.

"Hey Lucy me and Tommy have just ordered Chinese, how have you been"

"Good, I just finished doing the shopping for the admiral and thought I'd come over and see you"

"That nice yeh we just did some cleaning and stuff, you have to do his shopping?"

"Yeh, I do all the bastards house work, I practically do his job, I really hate men", Lucy gave Tony a look he didn't like.

Tony walked out he didn't wanna stay to Lucy talk about how evil and stupid men where he just didn't need it. Plus he just didn't fell like being nice right now. A bad mood had just crept up on Tony, well more like smack him in the face.

"Tommy where are you going" Kate asked Tony. Obviously something was wrong.

"For a walk"

"Ok what I'm will you be back"

"Later"

"Sorry about this Lucy, Tommy can I talk to you in the kitchen, now!"

"Fine"

In the kitchen

"Tony what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing I'm just going for a walk" Tony shouted at Kate.

"Well you don't have to yell at me I'm not deaf"

After that Tony just walked out.

"Don't you walk out on me?"

"I'll do what I like thank you very much"

At that Tony left.

Kate came out of the kitchen then went and sat on the couch.

"What happened Kate?"

"I don't know, he just got angry and started to yell at me"

"Well he is a man, what do you expect?"

"You seriously think Tommy is as bad as the admiral don't you?"

"No of course not"

"Then you don't like him do you? Not all men are like the admiral, Tommy's a great guy he's my rock, we may fight a lot but I still care for him very much"

"Kathy I didn't mean to upset you, I just haven't had very good luck with men you see"

After they had straightened out there little tiff. Kate and Lucy talked. They eat the Chinese food but Kate did save a little for Tony he hadn't eaten much all day which was probly one of the reasons he was so grumpy. He will be really hungry when he got home.

Kate was getting really worried about tony he still wasn't home yet.

Kate and lucy talked about the admiral attacking Kate again that morning and how Lucy did all and admiral's housework and they also talked about stuff that wasn't as intense like food, cloths and girly stuff.

Lucy left at around 10 pm. And Tony still hadn't come home yet. By this time Kate was getting really worried about tony. He had been gone over 6 hours.

At last Kate heard the door open, he was home, thank god he was safe.

"Hey Kate what's the time and I'm starving"

"hey Kate, that's all you say after yelling at me storming out then not coming home for 6 hours" Kate screamed at Tony, "I've been so worried anything could have happened to you, why do that to me all I'm try to do is help"

"Kate I'm sorry I just couldn't handle Lucy with her men are such asshole, I didn't mean to take it out on you I'm just so stressed and tired I can't get to sleep because of the nightmares, plus I haven't eaten all day"

"And now I just suppose to forgive you for walking all over me"

"I don't blame you for being mad, I'm am true fully sorry and I know I wouldn't have gotten through this with out you"

"Tony I am mad at you but I except your apology and we will get through this you are not alone remember that"

"I know Kate thank you"

Tony hugged Kate and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Kate was getting really tired she decided to watch some TV to calm down then she would go to bed.

Tony was so hungry he found the Chinese food Kate have left him, she was a saint. He was much to tired to cook anything now. He joined Kate on the couch and eats his food. When he had finished he remembered they had to up date Gibbs he decided just to give him a call and say everything was a.o.k and that they would give him the rest of the information tomorrow and that Kate had been attacked by the admiral and they would be coming home tomorrow after noon. Gibbs agreed he has all the evidence they needed to get the admiral.

"Ok see you tomorrow"

"Bye boss"

"We're going home tomorrow after noon they have all they need so we aren't need here any more we got him Kate"

"Oh that's great news Tony"

"Yeh, well I'm going to bed I don't know about you but I'm exhausted"

"Yip I'm gonna go to bed as well"

So they both went to the bedroom and Kate got into her pj's. Tony slept in his boxers so he just got undressed. Tony got in rolled over and tried to get some sleep. Then he felt Kate trying to snuggle up to his back. So he rolled over to face her and she snuggled right up into his chest, he put both arms around her. He could understand she was feeling very vulnerable and that she needed to feel safe.

"Night Kate see you in the morning"

"Night Tony" a muffled sound came from his chest.


	7. noises in the night and tony goes down

Hey guys I just had a burst of inspiration but I think this maybe the final chapter to this story so hope you like the finished piece it should be great I might make this a little more spectacular than the last chapters so get ready for a ride

Cool

Sunday morning, it was around 4am.

Kate was thrust out of her sleeping state by a strange noise which sounded like it coming from the kitchen to her. To find that Tony was still beside her made this occurrence just a little more worrying than first expected. She sat up and clears her head. Should she wake Tony or should she explore this noise by herself. Feeling a little less confident than usual Kate decided to wake Tony. With a few grunts and groans he was what you could call awake (sort of).

"Tony I think there's somebody in the kitchen". Tony instantly recognised a hint of worry in Kate's voice.

"What makes you think that?"

"I heard a noise coming from the kitchen"

"Ok how bout we check it out"

Kate just nodded "ok let's go."

So Tony and Kate got up. They went to check out this noise that Kate supposedly heard. but when they found that didn't find anything unusual they came to the conclusion that it was probably nothing and that going back to bed would but an excellent idea but as they began to head back to the bedroom.

Suddenly Tony felt a sharp pain to the back of his head and everything went black. Kate heard a heavy thud and as she turned she saw Tony lying on the ground unconscious.

She was just about to rush over and see if he would be ok when…

"Don't moving or I'll shot him and you"

"Kate looked up from Tony to see the admiral standing in front of her with 2 of his men and a gun point straight between Kate's eyes.

"Tie him up!" the admiral bellowed as he pointed to Tony lying on the floor.

The two men went over and tied up his hands behind his back, his feet and gagged him.

"Why do you need to gag him?" Kate exclaimed.

"We just felt like it sweetheart"

"I'm not your sweetheart, what do you want? Why are you here?"

"Well Kathy I'm here because I was told that you and your husband here are not who you say you are and for a little revenge"

"What are you talking about?" Kate new exactly what he was talking about but she doesn't know how he found out.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" the admiral roared.

Suddenly Tony started to stir at least she knew he was alive she was so worried.

"Tommy your awake, how's your head?"

"What are you doing here?" Tony was very confused.

"Well Tommy, I'll let Kathy if that her real name tell you"

"They know", Kate said to Tony.

"Well now we feel, so much better don't we? So how are we getting the rest of the information you cheated away from me, grab her.

So the two men went and picked up Kate under her arm but she didn't make it easy she kicked and punched and screamed and bit. Soon enough they got her under control.

"Now I'll ask you nicely what's your real name?"

Kate didn't say any thing.

"Oh giving me the silent treatment are we, how bout this you tell me everything I want to know and I wont hurt your friend here.

She looked over at Tony she didn't know what to do she sure as hell didn't want them to hurt Tony but she didn't want to tell them anything either. She saw Tony shaking his head. He didn't want her to tell them anything either. So she kept hi mouth shut.

"Ok this was your choice"

One of the other men kicked Tony in the stomach and another one punched him and the nose. Blood started to pour down his face.

"Ok now what is your real name?"

Kate didn't say anything.

"You know the rules"

Kate just stood there watch the horror.

They held Tony up by his arms the punched him over and over again in the stomach then one of them found a metal pole and started beating him with that. It was getting too much for Kate she could see they would kill him soon she couldn't take any more she had to do something. So she did all she come think of at that one moment she kicked and screamed and punched and bit with everything she had, she felt the grip on her arms loosened but just a little bit. So t that very moment she lunged for the admiral's gun…

And she got it. She had a gun. Everyone in the room stopped dead in there tracks.

"No body move or I'll shoot"

Kate went to the phone and called Gibbs.

"Boss its Kate I need you here right now!"

"Ok Kate I'll get McGee and we'll be right there"

Then she called an ambulance for Tony.

"Right, now everyone into the bathroom now"

Suddenly one of the men came running towards Kate and just as suddenly she shut him in the stomach.

So they all went to the bath room except the admiral.

"You to" Kate ordered

"Oh no I'm not letting you off that easy"

He didn't learn his lesson when she shot the other man. Stalked towards her and as he laid one hand on her she shot him he fell to the ground. She heard a car drive up the drive it was probly Gibbs. She also heard the sirens of the ambulance. Forgetting about all that Kate ran over to Tony. "Tony, Tony, your gonna be ok can you hear the bus coming to help you and Gibbs is here.

She untied him and pulled the gag off.

"Kate?"

"Yes Tony it's me your gonna by just fine I promise" this was more reassuring herself than Tony.

Gibb came through the door with McGee and the paramedics bring up the rear.

Kate found it a little hard to let go and let the medic do there work but she knew they where there to help. The medics worked on Tony the admiral and the other man she shot. Gibbs cuffed the guy in the bathroom and told McGee to take him to the car, while he talked to Kate.

Kate told him what happened and why Tony was in such bad shape.

"Ok Kate well you go with Tony in the bus then ok and I'll see you at the hospital"

The next few hours where awful for Kate she wasn't told anything and Gibbs was busy with rapping up the case and couldn't get there yet so she was by herself. The doctor came out after around 4 hours from the time they got to the A and E.

"Special agent Todd"

"Yes how he is? Will he survive?"

"Well that why I'm here miss Todd, he was in a very bad why, know the injury he obtain was a collapsed lung, 3 broken ribs, broken nose. A small concussion and a bruised kidney as well as extensive bruising and cuts to his body, we operated on his lung and have set his nose and the kidney could get worse but will more likely he's out of the woods now but we want to keep him for a couple of days for observation."

"Can I see him?"  
"He's not awake yet but you can see him and he should but awake sometimes this after noon."

"Ok thanks"

Kate waked into his room very slowly trying to prepare herself for what she is about to see, she had seen him sick with the plague but this was different this was her fault. Her eye fell upon Tony's battered form. She walked over to his side and he was so sick and it's all her fault…


End file.
